Coloring of hair, particularly by a user at home, while it can produce satisfactory results, can be cumbersome and can sometimes lead to unpredictable or unsatisfactory results. It is also time-consuming and requires significant cleanup. The process usually involves a sequence of specific steps, including the user opening one or more containers and mixing the contents to produce the advertised color formulation. The formulation is then applied by the user to the hair, including rubbing it in to the hair area and then combing it in. The hairline is done first, then the hair roots, and then the remaining bulk of the hair. The tools must then be cleaned and put away. The overall process and particularly the unpredictability of the results leads to a general lack of confidence on the part of most users, particularly home users. Accordingly, a hair coloring system useful at home which provides reliable, predictable results and has the capability of a wide variety of coloring is desirable.